The Feeling
by Great Mistake
Summary: He's wanted something that's not his.


**The Feeling**

Mario had all the glory. He had the kingdom praising him, the bad guys all knew his name and what he was capable of, and, he had the girl. After all, the main hero in the story always gets the girl – and it's always the main hero, not any other heroes. No matter what they do to try to prove that they're worthy enough to have what the other guy's having, it's always the main hero that speaks out for them. It's always Mario who speaks out for Luigi, never the other way around. Personally, Luigi didn't mind. He liked staying at home and practically doing nothing all day. It was better than running off to do whatever Mario was doing all the time.

So, it was just Luigi and his thoughts, alone in the house. He spent the day lounging around, until there was a knock at the door.

He sighed, but lifted himself up from the couch and turned off the TV. Luigi lamely jogged over to the door and opened it. He stood back, surprised and rather speechless to see who it was.

"Oh, hello, Luigi," Princess Peach greeted. She then looked around him. "I was expecting to find Mario, but I guess he's out."

Luigi had to restrain from rolling his eyes. The princess always wanted to see Mario, never anyone else. Luigi couldn't complain, though - less work for him. "Well, you're welcome to wait here until he comes back. Come in."

The two sat in silence. Luigi was trying to think of what to say. Peach rarely came to the brothers' house, and when she did, she was usually heavily protected. This time, she came alone.

Peach sat beside him, trying to think of the right thing to say. Instead, she simply blurted: "I'm not really here for Mario."

Before Luigi could ask what Peach was really here for, she scooted closer to him. "I'm here for something else – someone else."

It was him. Once she said that, he knew that she was talking about him. But what of all things did she want from him?

"Listen, Luigi, I know what you were probably thinking. 'I've always liked your brother better than you,' and that's just not true. I know the way you look at me."

"The way I. . ."

Peach giggled like a little school girl. She was amused by his stutter and loss of words. This only made his cheeks redden.

"I know that you have certain feelings for me, Luigi."

He couldn't deny this. It was true. Peach's kindness and compassion had found a way into Luigi's heart. He knew that she was Mario's girlfriend, however, so he kept his distance. Granted, her beauty and personality was what Luigi had noticed from the start, but he had never heard Peach speak this way to, well, anybody.

"And I guess I just wanted to thank you, in a very special way."

Luigi's breathing became heavy and his heart began to race. "Thank me, f-f-for what? I don't –"

"Hush, baby."

_Baby? No. This can't be happening._

Peach leaned into him, pushing her lips on top of his. She gently kissed him at first, allowing him to register what was going on. Luigi left his eyes open, praying to the gods above that Mario would not walk in and throw a fit. His eyes landed on the door and he watched it for a few seconds before Peach's arms wrapped around his neck.

Well, screw Mario. Peach was the one who walked in, sat on the couch and started to seduce Luigi. No one could really understand what this meant to him. All that time, keeping feelings for the princess inside like hot, bottled water, and now, it was time for release. He let his eyes close and he pinned Peach down.

She ran her hands through his hair as Luigi began to take over, kissing her forcefully. Peach moved her hands to the bottom hue of his green shirt. She pulled it up over his shoulders and he lifted himself up in response. The shirt was tossed to the side. Peach couldn't help but gaze at his chest for just a minute. He was fit, and not as chubby as his brother, and this was defiantly a new experience for the princess. She guided her hand from his shoulder all the way down until she felt leather. It was his belt. With a few tugs and one fatal _click _she had the belt undone.

Luigi knew what was going to happen. He knew what Peach wanted. One could not truly describe this kind of feeling. It was a feeling of accomplishment; the feeling of such a rush; the feeling of lust right there, in front of him; the feeling of _want_; the feeling of. . . of guilt.

No matter how much he wanted this, craved this, Peach was not _his_. Peach belonged to someone else, and he couldn't bear to see his brother broken-hearted because of him.

"I-I can't." He sat up straight and looked away.

Peach sat up. "What do you mean you can't? You just were."

"I know," Luigi said softly, "But I can't do this. You're not mine to begin with."

She moved in closer, putting a well-manicured hand on his chest. "I can be yours. . ."

Luigi stood up and grabbed his shirt. He put it on quickly and opened the door. "I think it's best if you," he sighed, "If you leave."

Peach slowly stood up. She said nothing more. Peach's figure slowly disappeared and she didn't return.

Luigi went back to lounging on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV this time, though. He laid there, grabbing the throw pillow behind him and pushing it against his face, hoping that he could just die in shame.

* * *

6 months had passed since Luigi and Peach's secret semi-affair. Neither one spoke of it. No one in the kingdom knew, and that was good. The last thing they both needed was the paparazzi on their backs day and night. However, the two rarely spoke anymore. If they did, it was only small talk that lasted a few minutes, but nothing more.

Then along came Princess Daisy.

Daisy was a force not to be reckoned with. She kicked butt in just about everything. No villains wanted to kidnap her and she was known throughout the kingdom for her impeccable bravery and strength. Women who were royalty were rarely ever as strong as her, so this 'blessing' (as some came to call it) came around once in a lifetime.

Luigi was introduced to Daisy shortly after she arrived in the kingdom. He was taken aback by how pretty she looked, considering all the tales told about her.

"She's sent Bowser into space, and he didn't come back for three whole days!" One villager said.

"She's going to destroy us all if we don't act nice!" Another cried out.

"The Daisy Princess has super powers, and she'll turn us to stone if we aren't careful!"

With all that being said about her, Luigi imagined another figure: burly, buff, and ugly. But, he was glad he kept his first thoughts to himself.

The two kept their introductions short and quickly got to know each other better. Daisy's personality was so different from what Luigi was used to. He took a quick look at Peach while Daisy was rambling on about some conspiracy. Peach looked at Luigi for a second, too. The stare was short, but the feeling of awkwardness and some remaining thoughts of lust shone through.

". . . And anyways," Daisy stopped to look at him. "Luigi, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Luigi shook his head and directed his attention back to Daisy. "I'm okay, just a little light-headed."

Daisy grabbed his arm and pulled him to nearby bench. She sat down and signaled for him to follow. "It's cool. We can sit for a while." Daisy smiled at him and he smiled back.

For the rest of the year, the two friends had talked away the hours, sitting on the same bench in the same place. Every day they would meet and just talk, from afternoon to evening. They became closer friends and their conversations got deeper and deeper and deeper, until one winter day when all was silenced.

"Luigi, are you gay?"

He froze and looked over at her. She looked at him with a solemn face. For the first time in a long while, Daisy was being serious.

Luigi pulled his signature hat down and cleared his throat. "No. What would," he faked a cough, "What would make you think that?"

Daisy looked at the snow-covered ground. "It's just that," she paused and looked out into the white distance. "Well, it's just that all the best guys are gay."

"That's not entirely true – wait, _best_ guys?"

Daisy looked at him again and shook her head. "It's nothing - just a compliment, really."

Her gloved hand moved to his and the two froze for a minute. Daisy scooted over to him.

Another feeling came to Luigi.

"You've been a great guy to me, Luigi."

A feeling of remembrance.

"And I really can't think of any other way to just come out and say this. . ."

Déjà vu. Déjà vu. The feeling was Déjà vu.

"But, I think I'm really starting to feel something between us, ya'know?"

Daisy was now face-to-face with him, his lips only inches away. Luigi was backed up to the metal arm rest of the bench. He couldn't do this. The memory of Peach was still fresh in his mind and with Daisy's lips nearing his, he only saw Peach doing the same. He turned his head and Daisy only kissed his cheek. She pulled back and he turned his head back to hers.

". . . I guess I was a little too fast there, huh?" Daisy managed a forced giggle and tried to make a joke out of the whole thing, but he could see there was rejection in her eyes.

"No, no, it's just that I have to tell you something." Luigi sighed and thought he might as well get it off his chest.

Daisy kept her distance from him as she sat back down properly. Luigi looked around and saw no one. He hoped that no one was nearby. He kept his voice low and looked Daisy in the eye.

"Peach and I. . . We've had sex before, and it wasn't the right thing –"

Daisy cut him off and her voice rose greatly. "You and Peach did WHAT?"

Luigi hushed her. She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He continued, "It wasn't the right thing to do. That's all I'm saying."

"Dear God, Luigi. Did you at least," she began to blush at the thought of it; "Did you at least have protection?"

"I would have –"

"SO SHE'S PREGNANT? YOU GOT HER -"

"SHUT UP!"

Daisy slouched at the sound of his voice - such anger, such rage, such control. "Whoa . . . calm down, Luigi."

He looked down. "Will you let me finish?"

Daisy nodded, and he continued. "We didn't have sex, per se. It was just a lot of kissing and –"

"What really happened?"

Luigi looked at her and she looked at him. He was uncomfortable with this, but Daisy was his friend, going on more than a friend. He was confident he could trust her with his life.

"She walked into the house and we talked for a little bit. Then she started saying really abnormal things for a person like her. The next thing I know, I'm on top of a girl that I've wanted for the longest time, and she's there, ready for anything. She's taken off my shirt and starts undoing my belt and it all just stops."

He looked at her to make sure she wasn't laughing hysterically or throwing up. She was still there and she was defiantly listening.

"Why?"

"I couldn't do it. She's my brother's girlfriend and I've come to realize she was only doing it out of pity for me."

"You love your brother, don't you?"

Luigi shrugged, "Most of the time."

"I've kissed him before."

Luigi froze again. Just listening to her say it made him stop.

"It's true. I just thought that because he saved me, I could have him. So, we've kissed, but it was nothing special."

"But he's dating –"

"THEN, I found out he was dating Peach, and I wouldn't be able to stand to see my friend heart-broken because of something stupid I did."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Luigi was thinking of what to say and Daisy was thinking of what he would say.

"So we've been through something a bit of the same," Luigi muttered.

"I guess so."

Daisy scooted closer to him and put her hand on top of his. "But maybe we can try again," Daisy said quietly.

"Try what again?"

She giggled and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

**I had no idea what I was doing.**

**I wake up one morning thinking to myself that this sounds like an awesome idea, then I write it, and I'm just sitting there like, "What have I just done?"**

**The whole Luigi and Peach as a couple thing is sort of frowned upon, seeing as how rarely anybody writes something that has to do with them. I mean, yes, there are some works on them (one that I know of called "The Drunk and Disturbed", but then again, that's rated M), but they're left to rot and die in the corner. Then again, this doesn't focus on them as a couple as much as it does with pity semi-sex and all.**

**I'm taking a small risk at calling this Teen, but then again, the Sims is Teen, and there's a lot of stuff that I put in here that you can find in that game, so. . . meh. **

**I expect absolutely no reviews for this whatsoever. I'll be surprised if anyone actually reads this. **

**This is why my name is Great Mistake - because I know when I've made a big no-no.**

**- Great Mistake**


End file.
